Personal Hell
by KingdomCullen
Summary: My first fanfic. After cliff diving with Edward, Bella is mortally wounded and Edward has to change her to save her life. But Victoria still has some unfinished business to attend to. CHAPTER 5 IS NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1: Life's A Picnic

**Authors Note:** My first fanfic. NO FLAMES PLEASE!

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN THESE PEOPLE OR BOOKS! DON'T SUE MEEEE!

* * *

The flames rolled higher, licking at his perfect pale face. He smiled then, in my own personal hell, he was _happy._ But I'm getting ahead of myself. We need to rewind to the beginning, where it started. And that would be our meadow.

"Edward, you know I hate surprises!" I complained in his ear as he ran with me on his back, the wind making my eyes water. I forced the moister back. "You'll like this one, trust me." He said, looking at me and flashing me that crooked smile of his. My heart stopped, and I had to focus on breathing. Cheater.

Suddenly, I felt my hair fall on my back, signaling our stop. I slid off his back, being careful not to trip and break my leg here. This place was supposed to be for good memories, not bad.

Edward walked ahead of me slowly, at an almost human pace. I jogged to get back next to him, and knowing me, I tripped. I closed me eyes, preparing for impact. But then the world stopped and I opened my eyes, and looked up to see him smirking at me.

"Silly Bella. What would you do without me?" He teased, setting me back on my feet. I felt the heat spreading throughout my face, and I smiled a little. I walked after him, watching my feet this time. He sat me down, instructing me to stay, like a cute pet puppy, and I obediently obeyed. He walked into the trees, returning moments later with a small covered basket. Wonderful, a picnic.

Within a few moments, the red and white checkered blanket was spread, and Edward lay in the sun, sparkling like his skin was made of diamonds and precious gems. It took my breath away as he pulled me closer and whispered in my ear, "Breath, Bella." I took a breath and smiled at him, marveling that this god-like creature could have chosen me. I still hadn't torn my eyes away from him.

Edward reached into the basket, pulling out a ham sandwich, and bottled water. "Bella, focus." He breathed to me.

"I'm not hungry." I replied, not wanting to shift my attention from my Angel. But my growling stomach gave me away. Stupid hunger...

I picked up the food, regrettably tearing my eyes off of his form to eat. He plopped me into his lap, watching me intently as I ate. The whole time I felt his eyes on my back, scanning my every move. I looked up at him slowly as a frown formed on his face, my mouth still full of sandwich. "What?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing." He said, giving me his crooked smile. And, for the second time today, telling me "Breath, Bella."

I did as he commanded, finishing off the small picnic quickly. He ended the picnic-for-one by leaning in, and putting his icy lips on mine, the familiar tingling rushing from my head throughout my body. As always, I couldn't help myself.

I grabbed greedily at his hair, but softer than most times, but this time he seemed okay with it. He slowly intertwined his hands in my hair and on my back. All too soon he pulled away, smiling, leaving us both gasping for air-though he didn't need to breath-and soon my heart stopped jumping around so much.

He began to put the food away while I wrapped up the blanket, but a smile played across his lips.

"Bella, can you swim?" He asked, grinning wickedly. I was taken aback by his question.

"Do you think my mom would let her klutz of a daughter around water, without the fear of her falling in and drowning?" I could have said yes, but that was much more fun to do.

He reached back into the basket and handed me a bikini-my only bikini-and told me to change in the trees. At my incredulous face, he said, "Don't worry Bella, I wont look!" He had a look of fake hurt on his face, as if he was hurt that I thought he would look.­­­­ I took the bathing suit, while he took out his and we headed into the trees, about 20 feet apart. He was finished and back in the meadow in seconds.

I, being the human, was slower, but got changed faster than normally. I was embarrassed to be in the meadow in a bikini with Edward. My face was flushed a deep red as I walked over to him. I seemed to have taken his breath away, because he was staring at me with a strange desire in his eyes. He shook his head, smiling, and picked me up, making me gasp. I still wasn't used to his speed.

He began to run, flipping me up onto his back, and soon he set me on the ground. We were still in a meadow, but this one had fewer flowers, but something made up for it. In the middle of it, in front of us, was a beautiful pond, almost a lake, and it was all ours. Off to one side, a waterfall about 50 feet tall stood, feeding the pond.

"Edward, it's beautiful!" I gasped, taking it all in. Maybe he would let me jump off the cliff. Maybe he would go with me.

A small summer breeze ruffled the grass, making his hair sway lazily in the air, making him, if possible, more beautiful.

"I knew you would like it." He grinned. I looked back to the water, and then felt the world rush away from my feet. "Edward! Put me down!" I shrieked, knowing what he planned to do. "Okay!" He laughed. I held my breath and he flung me into the water, jumping in after me!


	2. Capter 2: The cliff Incident

**Authors Note:** My first fanfic. NO FLAMES PLEASE!

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN THESE PEOPLE OR BOOKS! DON'T SUE MEEEE!

The cool water soothed my body, and I herd the muffled _BOOM_ as Edward jumped in after me. I turned towards the sound, and searched the area in front of me trying to find the pale radiance that would signal his skin. My spine tingled, and before I could spin in the water, two cool hands clamped on my stomach, pulling me towards the surface, and I let out an involuntary scream.

We breached the surface together, and I put on my best pouty face. "Be 'down', I meant on the grass." I knew he could tell I wasn't mad because he grinned at me in response.

But then I said the wrong thing.

I looked at him, and said, "Edward, can I jump off the waterfall?" He looked at me as if I were insane, and his face fell. "Do you _want_ to die, Bella?" He practically screamed.

"What is it with you and these stupid stunts?!" He said once more. I floated back a foot or two, and composed myself. "Not alone! With you! It was fun when I did it in La Push." I insisted.

At the word you, his pace perked, just slightly. "Can I hold you when we jump?" He asked, his smile slowly returning. At this, my heart leaped. "Yes!" I almost shrieked. He laughed at me, and held me to his chest, as he swam from the water with one arm. He flipped me onto his back, but delicately, and soon we were at the top, a small path of rocks leading to a small cliff at the edge of the rushing water.

He had set me down by this point, and was now holding one arm around my waist. "On the count of three, okay?" He asked, looking at me for approval. I only nodded. His body was now wet and sleek, adding to the sparkling of his skin.

"One." He tightened his arm around my waist a little. "Two." He added his other arm around my waist, pulling me closer. "Three!" He shouted, and with his arms fastened around my waist, he launched from the edge, the both of us falling for what seemed to be forever. I heard my self screaming, but surprisingly, Edward was too! His eyes were shut tight, his mouth open in a smiling scream.

As we hit the water, I looked over to see him caught in a ray of light shimmering down through the deep blue. He smiled at me, as if saying that he enjoyed it more than expected. I blushed, which was apparently still visible under water because he seemed amused.

But a painful sensation hit my lungs, and I started swimming towards the surface. Edward, realizing what I needed, got below me and pushed on the soles of my feet, propelling me upward. When we ere both above, I breathed deeply, and I saw his face was angry. Not at me, but at himself. "Damn it!" He cursed himself. "I'm sorry Bella! I forgot! You could have blacked out and it would-" I stopped him by putting a finger over his icy lips.

I smiled and shook my head. "Edward, nothing happened. I would have made it even if I was alone. There is no current to kill me, and I'm fine. So stop worrying!" I half scolded him.­

He seemed to relax a little at the sound of my voice, and took my hand and kissed my wrists. At this I flushed again, feeling the heat spread. "Edward, I was wondering…" He looked at me with curiosity in his eyes, hoping it was noting dangerous.

"Can I jump off the cliff again? Alone?" I said the last word quickly, so he couldn't jump to conclusions too fast. "No way! Not alone! You'll trip and hurt yourself!" He scolded me this time.

I pouted. "Come on, Edward! You could even stay at the bottom to catch me! I'll be fine!" He looked indecisive at first, but in the end agreed. He climbed up again with me on his back, setting me at the edge where we stood last time. "I'll be right below you, ready to catch you, okay?" He said, looking into my eyes. I could only nod my head.

"Good." He smiled and jumped off the cliff once more on his own. "Okay, ready!" He called, signaling that he was treading water, waiting for me.

I took a deep breath, ran the two feet separating me from the edge, and flung myself off, feeling the familiar rush.

But then something went wrong. As I got into the cannon ball position, I hit the water, slipping through Edward's arms like a bullet. I heard him twist in the water, quickly realizing what happened. I felt my head hit something round and hard. Probably a rock or something of the sort. The last thing I saw before the world faded out was my Angel's terrified face, contorted into pain and rage.


	3. Chapter 3: Changes

_Authors Note: Okay, so since Bella is now unconscious, this will be from Edward's point of view. Just a warning. So let's get with the program! __**TV Static**_

I watched as Bella rocketed towards me, and, as always, I was careful not to hurt her. Just a caution when you're a vampire in love with a human. She shot through my arms into the water. I spun around quickly, diving under the water to get her, praying with all of my un-beating heart that she was okay. I quickly found her, but just as I did, her head hit a rock.

I could feel my face contorting into a pain filled expression. I saw the light fade from her eyes as she slipped into unconsciousness. I wrapped my arms around her torso, kicking off the rock that had hit her, making it burst into pieces, pushing me towards the surface.

I quickly jumped out of the lake, silently cursing myself for letting her slip through my arms. I could have caught her. I could have not let her go. I should have seen this coming! I sprinted towards home, when suddenly Bella's aroma became too strong to bear. She was bleeding.

"Damn it!" I yelled. I stopped breathing, and continued home. Hopefully Alice would have seen this and had everyone but Carlisle out of the house, or not breathing. I was right. Carlisle stood at the door, the rest of the house empty.

I handed Bella off to Carlisle, and we ran inside to do anything to help.

_'Bleeding, a cracked skull_..._not good_._'_ Carlisle thought. He looked at me and spoke one thing matter-of-factly.

"Edward, you must change her." I refused to believe this. I didn't want this life for her. Bella didn't deserve to live like us, not being able to come out in the light, never to eat, sleep, or do anything remotely human.

Sensing what I thought, Carlisle skipped ahead of the questions. "Edward, if you don't do it, Bella will die." If I could cry, tears would have been in my eyes when she hit her head.

"I-I can't! I couldn't do that to Bella!" I moaned.

"But you must, and quickly!" He urged me. With a choked sob, I picked her up, memorizing her in her last moments of humanity. I leaned in and sunk my fangs into her system, Carlisle pulling me off once I had done what was needed.

* * *

Those next three days were agony for me. The first day, all she did was scream. I didn't leave her side once, incase anything happened. I hated seeing my Angel in such pain. It took all my strength not to scoop her up and hold her, sobbing with her agonized screams. 

On the second day, strange things started happening. Randomly, things would disappear, and then appear hours, minutes, or seconds later. Her body flickered in parts. Her arm would blink solidly, turning clearer. Her legs would twitch, and be gone from sight completely. Her screams had lowered down to whimpers by this point. She seemed to relax and sink into the couch in my room when her body flickered out completely. We knew she never left because we could still see her general shape through her cornflower blue tank top and blue jeans.

I took her hand in mine; rubbing soothing circles when ever the whimpers grew into hysterics.

By the third day, only the things she was touching would disappear. As her whimpers grew to hysterics once more, I rubbed circles into her palm, but suddenly my arm disappeared! I dropped her hand and yelped. I could still feel it, and soon it flickered back solidly. But then I looked at the floor.

Her fingertips were now resting on the carpet, but the floor was now invisible! I could see into the kitchen where Alice sat. She happened to be looking up, and saw through to my room. She, just as I had, screamed in surprise and shock.

But as the third day came to a close, I no longer heard a heartbeat, and the room was now colder, the heat that once radiated from her body now gone. She stirred sleepily, rubbing her eyes, now a deep black, and looked at me. Her lips seemed a little more full, her skin milky white, just like mine.

As she stood up and walked to the mirror, I noticed she still had a bit of her klutziness. There was now a permanent twinge of a pastel pink on her cheeks, giving the illusion of blush, forever plastered onto her face.

She gasped at the look of herself, and soon she was wrapped in my arms, and sitting on my lap. She giggled as I kissed my way along her now cold jaw line. I'm sure that if she was still human, her whole face would be red.

"How are you feeling Bella, my sweet?" I whispered in her ear. She gasped at how clear my voice now was to her.

"F-fine!" She gasped at the silken sound of her voice, but it sounded ever the same to me. "Edward, what happened?" She asked, staring up at my face, which had now grown darker.

"You hit your head, and I had to change you to keep you living." I said darkly, regretting that we had ever gone to that damned lake. "Oh." Was all she could say.

We sat there, watching the sun rise into the sky, but that suddenly blinked, making her yelp. "What happened to the sun?" She asked. "You." I said quite simply. "Carlisle." I said, sure that he would hear me.

He was up here in a flash. "I think we need to test Bella's abilities. Invisibility of the highest order." He nodded, and headed out the door, rounding up the family and, with us following, headed out into the forest surrounding our house.


	4. Chapter 4: The Most Evil Joke

_**Authors Note**__: Okay, so this chapter starts to get better, but its still a little foggy how the whole thing starts to go wrong, but in a chapter or two Victoria will be here. Enjoy! __**Grabs crude Edward and Bella plushies and popcorn**_

As the whole family traveled out to the forest, I began to feel exited. Invisibility! I always thought that if Edward changed me I would be a regular vampire, like Carlisle or Rosalie. Guess I was wrong.

Carlisle, who was leading the group, stopped finally in a near by field. They all turned to me, waiting to see what I would do. Embarrassing, no? I looked at a tree nearest to me on my left, turned to it, and imagined the leaves all turning invisible. Incredibly, they did! Next I tried all the branches. Same thing. Then the whole tree. It all worked, but I wanted to test myself. So, I had everyone hide in the trees, and when they were ready, I blinked the whole forest, just long enough to see them.

A fun version of hide and seek! As I ran to the nearest one of them, I noticed I still had my klutzy nature. I had to catch the branches to steady myself. Once our little game was done, everyone congratulated me. Edward returned to my side as we walked the minutes distance back to the house.

"Good job Bella! That was amazing!" He spun me around, making me giggle, and soon we were back at the house.

As we stepped into the house, we saw Emmett for a split second running the opposite direction from Edward's and my room. As we stepped inside, we saw an old picture of Edward and me at the prom. He had 3 or 4 of the same one around the house along with Rosalie and Emmett, and Jasper and Alice.

What was different about this one was that he had been immature enough to scribble things like a mustache, beard, wings, and other silly things all over the both of us. The rest of the room lay untouched.

But instead of getting mad, Edward had a positively evil grin on his face, and turned to me with laughing eyes.

* * *

It was a new day now, the day before we had to fake my death, and Emmett was up strolling the house, while the rest of us did our own thing. He was on his way to the bathroom, and Edward and I stood in the shadowy hallway, pretending to just stand there and enjoy each other's company. And we were, but for reasons other than pure love. 

As he walked by to admire himself in the bathroom mirror, as he did almost every morning, Edward nudged my shoulder, giving me the signal.

I imagined all of Emmett's hair gone, leaving him looking bald, making us snicker. As he stepped in the doorway, he saw the both of us snickering.

"What?" He asked, clueless of the evil joke we had pulled on him, making us laugh harder.

He shrugged it off and walked into the bathroom, and we waited. He must have been admiring his face, when suddenly we heard a scream that hurt our ears. He rushed into the hallway, and looked at us, positively frightened.

"I'M BALD!" He shouted, and at that moment, I returned his hair. He looked so much better with it all back on his head.

"No your not. Go look, mister macho man." I kept my face as straight as possible, knowing Edwards would be at ease, not a flicker of hilarity in his features.

Sure enough, when he went back to check, his hair had returned, but he was still panicking.

"I swear I'm telling the truth! I was bald! My hair was gone, like it was-" He stopped there, and turned slowly towards me and Edward. "This is revenge for the picture, isn't it?!" At this, we burst out laughing, and if we could cry, tears would be in our eyes.

He gave up, knowing that the pranks would continue back and forth, and sulked off to a different part of the house.

I sat up, and looked up at Edward. "Man! That was priceless!" I hooted, and rubbed at my eyes. They weren't wet, but it was a habit after laughing so hard. I fought to catch my breath, and it seemed Edward was doing the same, finishing up the laughter in his system.

"Well, that's what he gets for messing with us. Just some pay back!" He pulled me closer and gave me a peck on the lips. "And we couldn't have pulled it off without you!" I giggled as he twirled me up and we strolled into the living room and out the door.

I caught a quick glimpse of Emmett huffing on the couch, trying to cheer himself up with a mirror. He looked so pitiful that I had a moment of sympathy for him, before remembering what he did to make us make him that way.

"Edward, where are we going?" I asked. When he turned to me, I saw his eyes were black. Oh.

"Hunting." He stated. I remembered that I needed to hunt too, so I hurried off with him to…wherever it was we were going to hunt at.


	5. Chapter 5: Mind Control

_**A/N:**__ Well, I have been busy on deviant art but now I return to you all! I NEED MORE REVIEWS! NO MOTIVATION!! If I don't get more reviews, I get no motivation, and no motivation means no more chapters. Then I lose readers!! NOOOO!!_

_**D/C:**__ I don't own Edward or Bella, Jake, Victoria, etc. Now, on with the story._

We stepped out the door, and soon we were running, running to the mountains, Edward in the lead with me following behind. Clearly, I had no idea where to go to hunt. He stopped abruptly, and I stumbled to a stop, his stone arms catching me as I fell.

"Clumsy as ever, I see." He smirked at me, and I rolled my eyes, standing back up.

"Now all you have to do is run at your prey, take it down, and drink. Its sort of like drinking from a cup, I guess." Wow. Was it really that simple? Well, I was about to find out.

Edward went first, and it started in the weirdest way. He crouched, looking ready to spring, when he dropped to the ground, gasping. Now, I knew nothing about how they hunted, but I KNEW that this was _not_ supposed to be happening. And for once, I could be strong and help, be super woman to his super man.

I dropped to my knees, panicking. "Edward?!" I screamed. I laid his head in my lap, and tried to find the problem. We didn't need to breath, and he didn't seem to be in pain. So what was happening?

Then a sound rippled the mountain air stillness, a sound I wanted so dearly to end forever. It was her cackling laugh. Victoria had come back for me, but this time I was ready.

"Where are you?" I asked, laying Edward aside, and standing up. But I had a strange feeling that it was not just Me, Edward, And Victoria here. It felt like more.

As she stepped from the shadows, I watched a smaller figure step out from behind her flame-like hair. He was smaller, about Mike's size, and even I could handle him. Or I might. I had never fought before, but I guess I would have to start now.

But the vampire looked all to familiar. He didn't look like Mike, he _was_ Mike. And he looked happy. Not to see me, but to have what seemed like control. "Mike?! What are you doing with her?" I shouted at him, pelting a fistful of rocks at him.

"Getting what I want!" And he raised his arms, and I felt something moving behind me, and that something seemed to be walking towards Victoria. It was Edward. Was Mike doing this? The answer: yes.

It seemed like Edward was now his puppet, controlled by invisible strings. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't. Soon I would wake up in my own bed, or at the hospital, or at Edward's house and he would comfort me, saying it was just a dream, but it wasn't, and that sickened me. Why would Mike do this? In short, he just seemed to hate Edward. Hate him for taking me before he could. But my heart was only for Edward, and this seemed to be ripping it out all over again.

Mike could make Edward do _anything_ he wanted him to do, and Edward would have no control over it!

"You know what to do." Victoria said, nodding to Edward, then to me. I began to see flames surrounding us all. This was hell. The flames rolled higher, licking at his perfect pale face. He smiled then, in my own personal hell, he was _happy._

I backed away, not wanting to hurt him. Edward was now like a shield, blocking any attack I would try on Mike or Victoria. I stumbled, and fell on my butt, crawling backwards as the Edward Puppet walked slowly closer towards me, the urge to kill in his eyes.

And in that moment, I forgot I was strong, that I was a vampire, that I could run, off pure adrenaline, and escape back to the house. We only danced the dance of death, him advancing and me retreating.

And then he crouched, and my attention shifted to the form of Victoria. She was laughing at the irony. The one who had saved me so many times was now trying to kill me. And it pleased her.

He leapt at me, and my attention focused on staying alive. The flames were now gone, but it felt like they were here, swallowing me. I rolled out of the way as he skidded and prepared to leap again.

And I did the only thing I could think of to save myself.

"Edward, stop!" I shouted to him, hoping my voice would slow him down, even in the slightest. And he paused and looked at me, as if realizing who I was.

"B-bell-" He was cut short as Mike intensified his control, Edward snapping back to attention. And I screamed, screamed for the life I was about to throw away, because it was going to be me or him. And either way, we knew we couldn't live without each other.

He leapt at me again, but as he did, an idea struck me. I caught him in my hands, holding his legs and arms still as I lifted my head and laid my lips on his. He seemed to struggle weakly, but I didn't let go until he was calmed down.

I held him up above me and looked into his eyes, my death no longer burning in them, and he seemed to realize what had happened.

"Bella?" He asked, shame filling his voice. "Yes?" Was my feeble reply.

"Can you let me down now?" Oh. I felt like he was being honest, not wanting to kill me anymore. I noticed Mike trying feebly to get his hold back on Edward, but it was no use.

And while they both stared at us dumbfounded, I made my move, Edward following close behind. As he finished Victoria, I approached Mike, making his arm disappear.

"Why Mike?" I asked maliciously, as he panicked about his missing limbs. "Why make Edward kill me? You know I would only kill you afterwards." His arms came back to him, but I grasped both his wrists, and yanked them off and tossing them behind me. He fell to the ground in agony, and I kicked him in the ribs, my demands getting louder and angrier.

I crushed the bones in his legs with my foot as I crouched down and got in his face.

"It's too bad Mike, because now you're dieing. And you were such a good kid. Your parents will be devastated when they find your _corpse_ at their door."

I tore off his head, taking out the matches I had in my pocket, struck one, and lit him on fire, and saw Edward striding over with the mangled pieces of what once was Victoria. He looked at Mike and sighed as he tossed the pieces into the green flames.

I ran over to him, and wrapped my arms around his waist, afraid that he would be possessed again. "It's okay Bella. I'm here." He said, lifting my chin so he could kiss me. All too soon he released my head, but we stood their hugging for who knows how long.

"Now, shall we go back to hunting?" He asked. Oh yeah. With all the action, I forgot about that. He had taken down his choice of mountain lion, while I took down a doe. It was natural enough to do that, but after what had happened today, I was exhausted. He picked me up and flung me onto his back, no longer having to worry about hurting me.

As he ran towards home, I rested my head on his shoulder, and I enjoyed the wind. And so we returned home, with everyone in the house looking worried. Apparently, Alice had seen. She ran up to us the instant we opened the door, and hugged us both.

"I was worried! Is she dead?" She scolded us, and Edward nodded. Everyone let out a sigh of relief, and, one by one, they all resumed their usual things around the house, while Edward and I stalked upstairs to listen to some music, enjoying the fact that one part of our worries were over.


End file.
